duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Bolts
Boltz is a new generation duelist and one of Joe Kirifuda's rivals in Duel Masters (2017). He's a wandering duelist, travelling all over the country finding strong opponents. He's also a Duel Master of the new generation. Details in Boltz's headphones]] A punkish boy with oversize headphones and skateboard, Boltz traveled all over the country searching for strong opponents. Even Kira heard of him before when warning Joe about him. A Dadicco Churis resides in his headphones, allowing him to traverse any part of the country through a dimension portal. Despite his punkish behavior and taking away 99 deck cases from weak duelists before meeting Joe, Boltz have some sense of honor and sportsmanship, seeing potential in promising duelists like Joe and willing to duel them again once they become stronger. He also have great charisma, attending group events and even get along with both people and creature spirits really well. He can get shocked easily in certain circumstances and things out of the world; shocked that Dadicco Churis which he mistaken for a mouse can talk, surprised on the mechanics of the "True Duel". Like Joe, he can be merciful at times, refusing to finish off the creature spirits in the True Duel. Anime Duel Masters (2017) first meeting]] Boltz is from the Kumamoto region of Japan. During his travels, he met an injured Dadicco Churis whom he almost run over and mistook for a mouse until it spoke, much to his surprise. Boltz treated its leg and was amazed by a creature spirit being in the human world. As a form of gratitude, Dadicco Churis decides to travel with Boltz. He first appeared in front of Joe Kirifuda, trying to get Joe to duel him but fainted on the spot due to hunger. Boltz was pushed by Joe to Lulu Kirifuda's bar to get food. He was also invited to stay in Joe's home, expressing his comfort of having a warm place to sleep. Boltz hangs out with Joe and stays as Joe's house for the night, but at the next day he challenges Joe to a duel. In the duel Boltz rushed and went straight into breaking most of Joe's shields quick and despite Joe kirifuda having Jolly the Johnny and other Jokers break all of his shields, his last shield is a creature shield trigger Dokapunk, DoriDori Underground Car which disallowed Johnny's extra win condition. Then he sends out Bad Brand Limited and defeated him. After then at that night he escapes to another place via a portal and Kira follows him. He was later seen watching Team Usagi's comedy show. On the next day he teleports to the fire lands in the creature world to practice his skateboarding skills. He and Dadicco Churis talks about their first meeting and continues their skateboard practice until they realize that Kira had found them. Kira then engages him in a real life duel like the one Joe encountered a few episodes before, in which he did nothing and let Boltz rush him until a Novalty Amaze is triggered and he uses it to put out Ov Sidia, which easily defeats him. However when the last creature direct attacked, it instead pierced a hole in the battlefield and it sucked all of Boltz's creatures, leaving him alive and later sucking him in as well, returning him to the real world and he and Dadicco Churis was grateful that they survived. Boltz went to the Fire Lands in the creature world to find a Master Card for himself. He visits one of the houses, home of Bad Brand Limited and Loud "NYZ" Noisy. It was then he learns about the Duel Master title and the balance of creature world being close to falling apart. To test his worth, Bad Brand Limited challenges Boltz to a skateboarding showdown. As both respected each other in terms of skill, Bad Brand Limited forms into a blank card, just like Kira's case before awakening Ov Sidia. He then proceeds to duel a rogue Block King in a real duel. In the duel the Block King sent out a copy of itself and managed to stop Boltz's rush, But he then attacked creatures with Block King and several other creatures, which caused his lockdown mode to be lost and the blank card became Bad Brand, which he summoned after summining several creatures, and it was defeated. Just like Joe against the rogue Shizenseijin, Boltz stopped the Bad Brand from killing the block king and returned to the creature world. Deck Statistics He uses a Fire Civilization Beat Jockey deck, with cards from DMSD-03 Boltz's Bad Action Dynamite. However, he is shown to have 99 decks during his meeting with Joe in the park. Fire Civilization *Appo Churis *Bad Brand Limited *Bakugetto, Totsugeki Battletank *ChuChuris, First Squad *Dadicco Churis *Dokapunk, DoriDori Underground Car *Nagunag Churis }} Trivia *Boltz plays a role similar to Kyoshiro Kokujo in the regular series, sharing similar expressions and similarly relentless dueling tactics. Both also went on a solo journey but with different purposes; Boltz finding strong opponents all over the country while Kokujo find strong opponents while getting revenge on Zakira and the Fua Duelists. Also Boltz is more friendly to Joe during their time together in their first encounter, though showing a bit of hostility at first, unlike Kokujo who was totally hostile towards Shobu until the later seasons to show respect to each other. *Boltz having a creature partner gives a myriad of possibility; he have some connection to the creature world or a Duel Master candidate as a representative of the Fire Civilization. This was later proven to be true after awakening his own Master Card. Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character